Fun and lustful
by XxBlue-NinjaxX
Summary: Shinra invited Izaya over to his apartment to help him out with creepy and interesting experiment YAOI! WARNING BOY X BOY if you don't like then why are you reading this! For those yaoi fans girls and boys  please enjoy! *flies away*  rating may go up
1. The fuck?

**Hello guys! Yes I know I'm a noob but who cares! This is a Shizaya pairing story. Please do enjoy a newbie's first ever written story! (I also help write stories with Green-Zebra (my best buddy) please also check out her stories! And now ENJOY!**

**Shizuo: So… what kind of story are you writing Ninja?**

**Me:*evil grin* You'll find out soon…hehehe…**

**Shizuo: Ummm….ok then. O_O**

**Izaya: Please Shizu-chan, we all know how this story will end …sadly**

**Shizuo: Huh? How?**

**Me and Izaya: *Facepalm***

**Me and Izaya: Please enjoy and review :P!**

**Shizuo: WHAT?**

Fun and lustful

"IIIIIZAAAAYYAAA!" It is the usual afternoon, where you walk on the streets of the city of ikebukuro and hear a loud scream from a kind hearted blond in a bartender suit, running like a beast with nothing but a vending machine on his hands. "You bastard! What did I tell you about not coming back to ikebukuro!" Shizuo roared like a beast again(Do you need some pills, Shizuo?). Suddenly a soft teasing laughter was heard from behind Shizuo' s back.

"Oh Shizu-chan" The man in a black jacket answered. "I see you haven't changed much!"

" IZAYA!"Shizuo yelled…once…again… (Facepalm). Without a word of warning, Shizuo threw the vending machine at izaya without hesitation. And as before, Izaya just walked camly to the side as a smashed up red vending machine flew faster than light and crashed with building on the front. A huge explosion sound was heard when the vending machine crashed and tiny pieces of the smashed up building flew everywhere.

"Oh, Shizu-chan you are so cute when you try to kill me!" Izaya teased again.

It was dark in the city of ikebukuro, and the two kind hearted (Sexy*cough* *cough*) men were still at their game of tag. Izaya decided to stop this fun and teasing game of tag by hiding in a dark alley, with his black hoodie on his head for more camuflouge (Sorry for the horrible spelling). "IZZAYAA! GET THE FUCK OUT FROM WHERE YOU ARE HIDING AND FIGHT ME!" Shizuo roared like a beast. Izaya while hiding from the blond beast, was trying so hard to maintain his cool and not laugh. _This is the most fun I can have when I come to Ikebukuro. Oh…Shizu-chan is so cute…wait WHAT? _Izaya shook off the horrid thought.

Stepping away quietly, Izaya turned around and walked away from the dark alley. As he was walking, his cell phone started vibrating in the left hand side of his pocket. He was the type of person who would ignore a call, but after looking at the name on his screen he had to answer. He just rolled his eyes and answered.

"Hello? Izaya speaking"

"Hello Izaya, I have called for something important." Responded the cheerful sounding voice

"What is it Shinra? I'm kinda busy at the moment"

"Wait is something important and only you can help out with this! You might like it!"

Izaya raised an eyebrow when Shinra said he "might" like it.

"Fine, if you say it's interesting I'll come."

"Great! I'll tell Celty to pick you up right now!" Shinra giggled and hung up

"I wonder what is it going to be" Izaya giggled at the thought _I forgot nothing that idiot does really interest me._ After waiting for 20 minutes, Celty parked her "horse" on the side of izaya.

"Took you long enough" Izaya laughed

"Grrr! Hurry up and put this on" Celty showed the message to Izaya and handed him a black helmet.

As soon as Izaya got on the motorcycle, Celty dashed back to the apartment. In the elevator it was awfully quiet but you wouldn't expect Celty to talk (Bitch please :P)

"So what is this interesting thing Shinra was talking about?" Izaya questioned while grinning. Izaya saw Celty shiver after he asked the question that must have disturbed her.

Celty grabbed her phone and wrote down her reply "W-well, Shinra will tell you so just w-wait till then"

Izaya wanted to ask Celty why did she stutter in her reply, but he didn't because he knew she would say it's nothing.

Finally they reached the floor to Shinra and Celty's apartment and stepped out of the elevator.

**Me: So do you guys like it? I know the beginning is weird but I'm still thinking for more ideas for second chapter! Please do enjoy for the moment XD and review!**

**Izaya: Should I be afraid of what is going to happen to me?**

**Me: YES! Be very afraid! **

**Izaya: O_O"**

**Shizuo: HAHAHA! Izaya be prepared :D**

**Me: You too Shizu-chan be very afraid also!**

**Shizuo: O_O"**

**Me: Anyways… Enjoy this beautiful (and strange) story as I shall continue to write and please review! :P Good bye for now! *Flies away* **

**(Sorry for being so short!)**


	2. Oh god

**Hello guys it is me again! The cupcake in your head :P. Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story it means a lot! Here have a rainbow cookie as a thanks! And sorry for the delay of the second chapter my computer crashed and it went all crappy! So sorry D:! But please do enjoy the second chapter of Fun and Lustful! (And please do not worry, the fun will begin! Wait a little more for the lustful part!)**

**Me: Izaya!**

**Izaya: What do ya want?**

**Me: Can you wear this for next chapter please? *Holds up maid uniform***

**Izaya: …OH…FUCK NO!**

**Me: Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Izaya: I prefer to die in a hole then to wear a maid uniform and hear screams from fangirls!**

**Shizuo: Hey Ni- WOW! Just what is that maid dress for?**

**Me: For izaya to wear in next chapter! :P**

**Shhizuo: Oh that would be interesting…*Having dirty thoughts***

**Izaya: OH GOD SHIZU-CHAN! DON'T HAVE BONER AT THIS MOMENT!**

**Shizuo: Who gives a shit? You like it! *evil grin***

**Izaya: *blushes like virgin* D-damn you…!**

**Me: *grabs tissue and cleans nose from nosebleed* Well anyways do enjoy and please review! **

**Izaya: DON`T TOUCH MY ASS YOU BASTARD!**

**Me: *gets camera***

Shinra was drinking a cup of coffee and staring into his computer, focused on work. When suddenly, he heard the sound of a bell ringing which meant someone was waiting at the front door. ``Coming! `` Shinra yelled while walking out of his work area. Finally the young doctor reached the door and opened it.

``Ah, Celty it is good to have you back home! `` Shinra said while a silly smile was stretching on his face, but Celty just simply ignored the silly doctor and walked inside the apartment with heavy steps meaning she was angry.

`` I wonder what`s wrong with her…Oh well! `` Shinra was about to close the door, when a random foot got in the way of shutting the door close.

`` You know, I`m still here you asshole! `` The small raven haired teen glared at Shinra.

`` Oh sorry! Didn`t see you there, please do come in! `` Shinra laughed although Izaya wasn`t too happy about that annoying comment, but he ignored it and walked in the apartment. Izaya was examining the apartment, everything was well organized and it wasn`t too big but it wasn`t too small either. It was perfect for two people to live in, very comfortable.

Oh excuse me, I mean a person and a dullahan.

There were some pictures resting on top of the kitchen counter. Some were from Shinra and his dad or Shinra and Celty. Izaya let out a heavy sigh due to his boredom. So he turned to look at Shinra, who was now sitting on the black leather couch.

`` So what is this interesting thing you mentioned before? `` Izaya sighed again, he just wanted to get it over with so he could get back to his office and work as an informant.

`` Well you see, I`m working on experiment right now, and I need your help to do it!`` It didn`t surprise the informant that the creepy doctor was experimenting, since he knew how much the guy loved to experiment on animals, liquids, and even human beings. But what really surprised him was that he asked the greatest informant in ikebukuro, out of all people. It kinda also creeped him out a bit since, you know, the doctor was scary as fuck when it came to experiments. But if anything could help him cure his horrible boredom, the he had no other choice.

``Fine, since there is nothing to do, I`ll stick to your plan`` As soon as the smaller teen agreed, Shinra grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the tiny hallway which led up to a door at the end of the dark hallway. Shinra was searching for something from both pockets of the white coat he always wears.

`` Aha! Here they are! `` The young doctor cheered as he got out a tiny metal loop with ten silver hanging keys. He picked one of the keys and reached for the doorknob. He pushed the key into the keyhole and opened the creepy looking door. A squeaky sound was heard from the door while opening and the informant and the creepy doctor walked in the very interesting room.

The room was dark but it was lit up with lights that were hanging from the ceiling. On the far left side, a silver metal table was resting with a bunch spilling liquids and juicy chemicals bubbling out of their tests tubes and beakers. On the other side was a bed with one single bright light bulb hanging from the top. The bed had some dark brown loose belts on both top and bottom of the bed. The raven haired teen was more than just creeped out, he was going to piss his pants.

`` Come on in! There is nothing to be scared about! `` Shinra spoke with a mischievous grin placed on his face. That face, that freaky face was more than enough to make the young informant run for his life. Izaya had his eyes wide open at that comment. Shinra walked up to him, trying to calm him down but it made the results worst.

`` Hey, don-`` Shinra reached for Izaya` s shoulder and got slapped in the hand, cutting him from finishing his sentence.

`` DON`T TOUCH ME!`` Izaya snapped. Shinra was surprised to see Izaya with that expression but he cooled down and walked to the table with the many liquids. `` Here, this is water not a chemical, drink this to calm down`` Izaya was breathing a little heavy and looked at Shinra with scared eyes. Even though, he took the glass of water drank it all in one sip.

``T-thanks…`` Izaya whispered, embarrassed that Shinra might of have heard him. As the raven haired teen put the glass back on the chemical table, he was starting to feel a little hot.

``Is something wrong, Izaya-kun? `` The way Shinra called him, made Izaya shivered and was getting hotter and hotter by every passing second. The informant was panting and was getting sweaty by the heat in his body. His eye sight was getting blurry and his insides were burning intensely.

`` W-what did you p-put in this drink? `` Izaya stuttered which hated because it made him sound weak and defenseless.

`` You know, a little a bit of this, a little bit of that…`` Shinra explained `` Have a good night… Izaya-kun`` The wicked doctor grinned insanely even the devil could piss his pants and run away.

_Shit! I feel dizzy and hot…I can`t keep my eyes open much l-longer…_

And the next thing he knew, everything was pitch- black.

The raven haired informant has passed out.

``And now`` Shinra` s grin grew wider `` For the fun part…``

**Mua ha ha ha ha ha! I`m being evil and stopping it right there for the moment! :P sorry but got to bring more ideas for the next chapter which is going to be FUN! If you can give ideas on what will happen to our dear Izaya please review and I will respond immediately to your ideas (or a little late) Thank you so much for reading the second chapter of FUN and LUSTFUL!**

**Izaya: OH GOD! Shinra is scary as fuck in this chapter!**

**Me: I know! But it makes him more interesting since HE IS creepy! :P**

**Shizuo: I can`t wait till next chapter! Do I get to touch him, Ninja?**

**Me: Not yet my perverted friend :P**

**Shizuo: awww… But I have an awesome fantasy in my mind**

**Izaya: WHAT! You are going to let him touch ME?**

**Me: Shizu-Chan I will listen to your fantasy later and Izaya don`t worry you`ll be fine…for a couple of minutes…**

**Izaya: NOOO! *pouts* **

**Me: Anyways… Thank you for reading and please review! :P *Flies away***


End file.
